


RE:Print—DON:Hyuck

by RizzEditions



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Twins, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Moon Taeil, Brothers, Drama, Family, Friends With Benefits, Gangsters, International Fanworks Day 2021, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Nerdiness, Open Novella Contest, Plot Twists, Police, Revelations, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Suspense, Thriller, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Twins, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Identical twin brothers Donghyuck and Haechan were separated by their mother's former underworld comrades. Their mother had a forfeit for cutting her ties with them which they fulfill by taking one of the twins with them.Years pass and now Haechan is one of the most feared Don of the underworld. It is not only hard to chase him, but is impossible. Meanwhile, Donghyuck is a soft and nerdy person and is soon to be a journalist. He lives with his mother who always warns him about the underworld and its dons which only makes him curious.One day, the twins encounter each other in a very unexpected way and the action begins.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 251
Collections: (General) Open Novella 2021





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful folks! So I'm here again with a new project while already having two work(s) in progress. :")
> 
> Now to tell about the story;  
> This story is about the twin brothers Donghyuck and Haechan who got separated by their mother's comrade as stated in the summary. Years after Donghyuck becomes a top performer at journalism and humanities while Haechan becomes Don.
> 
> Now, I would like to brief the Don part… Actually, there's a movie in our Bollywood named Don. And there are actually two different Don films, one having Amitabh Bachchan and other having Shahrukh Khan. And here in this story I'm somewhat trying to imply SRK's persona since Haechan in real life gives me his vibes. It's strange! :"))
> 
> And only one character's reference is inspired by the movie, the rest of the content is entirely different, consisting of suspense, secrets, drama, comedy, romance, action and of course, plot twists!
> 
> Much love for everything! Enjoy!

“Jesus fucking christ!”

  
  


“Just a few more pushes Jieun. You are almost done, I can see the boys so you better not curse right now because they might hear you and then their first word would be mother with a fucker.”

  
  


The exhausted lady groaned in pain as she started speaking again. “I can't help it Doc. It's tearing me apart. My body is literally blowing up. I can't…”

  
  


“Oh dear, of course you can. You're a vigorous woman and you can easily pull this off.” The doctor encourages the patient while asking the nurse for assistance. “I know and I understand how it must be feeling. But you see, it's normal for things to be somewhat straining in case of twins. On top of that, your boys seem to be healthy and thriving. For which you should be actually happy.”

  
  


“Of course I am and of course they are. It's no surprise since my diet consists of only healthy and tasty food. It's tasty despite being healthy, isn't it crazy?”

  
  


The doctor chuckles at the lady's sudden change of state. Her almost born children were indeed her energy pills. “Okay now let us just get in pace and get the boys already.” Instructed the doctor to which anxious patient nods, getting back to the uneasy, hurdled state.

  
  


After another series of pushes, struggles and hurdles it was finally looking like the two little children were ready to arrive.

  
  


“Okay, okay, I've got this!” The doctor's voice came followed by another tiny and muffled voice. Well, more like muffled crying and Jieun could already feel the weight of her body lightening.

  
  


“Hey you little one, welcome to the world.” The doctor speaks to the infant male before handing him to the nurse. Jieun exhales in relief but it wasn't finished just there.

  
  


“We have to go another round and get the little king out.”

  
  


And without another word, Jieun gives her all in until she could hear the muffled cry of a tiny creature again and she even felt her bump shrinking entirely and nurses rushing towards the doctor but what she still couldn't hear was the cry... Her second newborn baby wasn't crying!

  
  


She looked at the doctor who was just looking as concerned. “Check his pulses. His breathing isn't audible nor the heartbeats. Use the equipment and examine him.”

  
  


“Doctor, is my son okay?” Jieun asked with tears almost flowing from her eyes.

  
  


The doctor didn't seem sure as to what should be answered but there wasn't any need for the answer anymore because…

  
  


“He's fine Doc. He has woken up as well. Just no idea as to why he isn't crying.” The nurse came back after examining and cleaning the baby and handed him to the doctor and she was right. The baby was healthy, cute and content.

  
  


And there was another thing about this amusing child which caught the doctor's eye. “Whoa… He has a birthmark, behind his jaw by the ear. I don't know if it's just me but it's looking like a sunflower pattern.” The doctor remarked amusingly.

  
  


The nurse then got the first child as well and then the twins were finally in their mother's arms.

  
  


The newly become mom couldn't hold her tears anymore. Though, these were the tears of full happiness and delight. Having her adorable little angels in her arms… Their delicate, sunkissed skin with charming moles on them. She didn't think she had seen anything more lovely than these two lovely children.

  
  


“Thank you doctor and everyone. I just can't explain how thankful I am.”

  
  


The doctor kindly smiles at the fervent mother. “No problem. The nurse will get the remaining things done then you shall be sleeping along with the boys. I'll go get the paperwork work done and soon you'll be informed when you're going to be discharged. Take care.”

  
  


The doctor then left and the nurse started finishing her business. Jieun relaxed with the warmth coming from her children while feeding them both.

  
  


“I think you should now set the bed since they seem to be falling asleep. Here, have some light meals while I go get the medications and set the intravenous.” The nurse suggested politely while setting the tray on the table next to the latter. Jieun thanked the other before she left.

  
  


Jieun lays the twins smoothly on her next side while never turning her gaze anywhere else from them. She then started feeding herself and as soon as she finished, the nurse came back as well.

  
  


“You done eating? Do you feel like eating more?” The nurse asked as she appeared with the medications.

  
  


“Thank you sister but I guess I'm fine.”

  
  


“Alright then. Let's get you inoculated. Or… You want to take a nap first?”

  
  


Jieun shakes her head and smiles in assurance. “It's fine. I'm entirely up.” She replies and the nurse nods and starts proceeding.

  
  


As Jieun said, she was really all up. She took every dose so smoothly. Her gaze was fixed lovingly on the little human beings right next to her.

  
  


“They just undoubtedly set you at ease, don't they?”

  
  


A gleeful expression appears on Jieun's face as she nods truthfully. “Their dad would be so happy if he was here.” She speaks out of the blue and her expression seems to tenderly saddening.

  
  


“I'm sure he still must be extremely happy from over there.” The latter reassured and Jieun smiled widely in amusement, though she nodded in agreement because yes, their father still must be happy no matter what. “So, have you thought about any names yet?”

  
  


The mother glanced at her first child before speaking. “Well, Taemin always wanted to name our first Donghyuck. So, Lee Donghyuck.”

  
  


“Aww… That's so sweet, and so is the name. I don't know why but I think it really suits your elder son.”

  
  


Jieun chuckles at the oblivious yet cute comment. “As for him…” She shifts her gaze to her younger son. “Haechan.”

  
  


The nurse tried to keep the amusement smile still but she was way confused to do so. “That's cute but, I haven't heard any name like this before…”

  
  


Now that made Jieun crackle in laughter. Well, the nurse's reaction was valid, “Because I just made it. I myself am not sure but, this term automatically shaped in my mind when I think about the fullness of the sun. Just like that mark behind his neck.”

  
  


“Oh, oh… Like, full of adventure and naughtiness? I mean, he hasn't cried even once since birth. It's really crazy.”

  
  


They both started laughing and then shared some random words while doing medications.

  
  


“And, here we're done. Now you can sleep but be careful, don't pressure on your hand for the meantime. Also, the doctor confirmed that you'll be discharged by tomorrow evening. I was really surprised at first that your state was getting back to normal unusually fast but then…”

  
  


“Then you saw my schedule consisting of exercise and yoga.” The patient finishes the sentence confidently but the nurse wasn't really going to say that.

  
  


“I mean, yes I did see but your recovery speed is beyond that. It doesn't seem to be exercise to me really but the traditional skill of Karate and Kung Fu you know.”

  
  


“Well, they're no less than any combat skill so.” Jieun shrugged and the latter just shakes her head in dizziness.

  
  


“Uhh… I guess I experienced enough amusing things for today.” The nurse joked as she stood up. “I'm just right here if you need me. In case I won't come, press the button on the landline so whoever will be the closest to you, will come. Rest well”

  
  


“Thank you sister. Good night to you as well.” Jieun wishes as the nurse bids her farewell and leaves.

  
  


She then yawns and sets herself more comfy. She then rests one of her hands on her children. “I guess it's just us three now.” She starts caressing them as she continues speaking. “I really wish your Dad was here with us. He could also see how precious and adorable you two are.” A few tears started filling her eyes as soon as she thought of her husband.

  
  


“And you know what, he's actually here, I can feel him, in my heart. Look Taemin, aren't our boys the best in the world?” She asks and starts sniffling, controlling her tears from being shed. “No… Mommy wouldn't cry. Mommy has promised to Dad that she will always be strong for you. That she will always protect you.”

  
  


She inhales as she soothes herself before continuing. “Daddy is proud of you, and so is Mommy. I'm proud to have you as our children, Lee Donghyuck and Lee Haechan. I will never ever let any of you hurt. I will always protect. I must protect you.”

  
  


Yes, it was actually the only purpose of her life. Her children were the only reason why she was still breathing without her lover. She must keep them safe and secure from the world. She must protect them at any cost.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


If mother instincts were true and one had to give an example, then Jieun's motherly instincts were just beyond perfect for it.

  
  


It did feel like a nightmare at first when she feels someone was trying to search for kids. Someone wanted to reach her kids for god knew what reason but for sure it was not for the good.

  
  


And someone was right there at the hospital. Reaching to her room, to her children and had almost laid their hands on her children.  _ Almost… _

  
  


It was night time and somehow even the electricity was gone, or was cut on purpose, so she clearly couldn't see the face of the person but she did see the mask on their face as she gripped on their hands and prevented them from touching the twins.

  
  


She threw the masked man's hands away and flipped a kick straight on the neck, knocking the person down. But that wasn't just finished there. Two more masked people came and they had weapons too. Good.

  
  


Jieun dodges their attacks and picks the hospital tools to attack on them. Soon they two were also knocked out but more of them came and Jieun of course, kept fighting while protecting her kids but one of them pulled out a silencer and aimed at her making her stop on her track.

  
  


“Who are you? What do you want?” Jieun asks slowly, not bearing to raise voice in such a situation.

  
  


“Seriously? All this fierceness yet you chose this cliche of a statement?”

  
  


Jieun gasps in horror, recognizing the voice way too well to not be terrified… Even after all these years.

  
  


The same clicking of needled heels and the same devilish phenoma… The same boldness and of course never ending uncertain intentions were there in those eyes.

  
  


“Expected you to be vulnerable. But didn't expect you to be pathetic, IU.”

  
  


“Jessica…”

  
  


“Please… Don't call my name in such a pathetic tone. I can't believe that you were once a most vicious assassin.” The bold woman spoke while motioning her henchmen to put the silencer down from Jieun's head and then pulled out her own silencer from her dress which she used for tucking her hair to the side. “Oh well, congratulations on becoming a mother. It must be feeling so great no? Oh I know the feeling.”

  
  


Jieun shook her and looked at her kids who were now awake and crying. She then looked at the landline to call the emergency but the connection was already cut. She took a breath then so she could scream, however…

  
  


“Yell and I'll make this place a hell.”

  
  


She looked up at Jessica who was playing with her silencer and seemed she could shoot just anything at any time. “Why?” Was the only thing she could utter.

  
  


“You have a penalty to go through, IU. We had a deal, remember?”

  
  


“I already lost my husband!” Jieun whisper yelled.

  
  


“I was not the one who took his life.”

  
  


“They were after you.”

  
  


“But they didn't come after me.”

  
  


“Because they knew that I worked for you!”

  
  


“And?”

  
  


Nothing. Seriously, there was no point to put as everyone knew that an assassin from underworld doesn't have chances of death, but a good luck to live. And Jieun actually never feared losing her life but unfortunately the death also knew what she actually feared to lose.

  
  


Jessica waited for a response while caressing on her silencer, even though she knew that she had already snatched every option to tackle from Jieun. “Since it seems that we're done with that argument so let's go further with the business. You must remember but in case you don't, you have given me a word that you will give me any of your belongings as compensation for departing your ways. Though, I didn't ask for any that time as there was no need. But now…”

  
  


An audible thud interrupted Jessica and she looked at the other lady who was throwing her cards, cash and then the entire bag on the floor in front of her.

  
  


A little session of laughter left Jessica's mouth as she spoke, “My heels are worth more than them alone.” She shoved the points of her sandals at Jieun's direction who just glared at her with enraged eyes 

  
  


“But we got something here which is worth beyond blood, sweat and tears.” Jieun follows Jessica's gaze which landed on her kids and she could feel her heart clutching in pain already.

  
  


“I require one of them.”

  
  


Jieun shakes her head in fear as her eyes start spilling a few tears out. “No… Please, they're the only ones in my life.”

  
  


“I can feel you IU. But what can I do? You were also the only ace I had. No one has been as powerful, as fierce and as successful as you were. No one has met your level and I that no one ever will except your own blood, your own child.”

  
  


Jieun just kept shaking her head, not really knowing what else to do that could stop all of this. She did expect something bad to happen but she never expected it to be this traumatizing.

  
  


“You should actually be thankful IU since I'm still letting you decide even though you betrayed me because I still respect you as a fighter. Otherwise, I could easily send you to your husband and take both of them or… Leave you to rot in here and send these two to their father.”

  
  


“No!” Jieun cried not wanting to hear any further.

  
  


“So, may we proceed further?” Jessica  _ humbly  _ asks and all Jieun could answer was crying in silence. Jessica had snatched every possible way, every possible option to escape from her abyss.

  
  


Jessica smirks and starts making her way to the twins. “Now… Who should I pick as my new ace…” When she finally looked at them she was surprised because only one was crying while the other was just calmed. “Whoa… Are you not scared of all this mess?”

  
  


She lifts her silencer to see if the boy's eyes would catch it, which they did. “Wanna try one shot? Let's see how capable you are.” She holds the little hands of the baby and sets them onto the gun's trigger.

  
  


She then aimed it at one of her henchmen and without even another second…

  
  


_ Shoot! _

  
  


Jieun's eyes went wide in shock while the remaining henchmen just gulped in fear. Jessica was widely smiling which was just enough to freak someone's heart out.

  
  


“I got my ace card.”

  
  


“Haechan…” Jieun trembles in tears taking the other woman's attention.

  
  


“Oh, he already got a name. Though, I thought you were going to name your kid Donghyuck. Or, have you already named your kid Donghyuck?” She motioned the silencer on the other child and Jieun's blood rage was just burning.

  
  


“Anyways, don't worry about Haechan from now on. Just worry about him becoming better even than you.” Jessica screeched and then turned her head to her staff. “Get him carefully, get the mess and get to the car. We got to do some shopping on our way.” She ordered and then started leaving only to stop by the door.

  
  


“Live your life long with your son Donghyuck, IU. May our worlds collide again.”


	2. PRINT:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of DON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya everyone! Here I am with the 1st PRINT! ENJOY!

It is not everyday when someone is invited to Lau's special arsenal let alone the man himself arriving at the towers to deliver the product to his client.

  
  


But it is not also everyday when a prominent client agrees for business who usually is impossible to be convinced for even a phone call let alone a deal.

  
  


Or to even choose to be a client when they could just simply vandalize any place, anything or anyone they want.

  
  


“Henry Sir, would you like to have some drink while we're waiting?”

  
  


“I guess why not?”

  
  


The man smiled as he forwarded the bottle of wine and filled the glass in front. “I wonder if they remember about our scheduled time or not… Should I make a reminder call?” He asks as soon as he was done with filling the glass.

  
  


Henrys slightly gulps down a sip as he answers. “It gets difficult to manage time for everything when you're a top tier personality and we know how top tier being this client is. Having this deal with them is already prudential. Then ringing their phone all over their way to here doesn't seem essential.”

  
  


“Uhh, okay. I'll just drop a reminder text then.”

  
  


“Just don't drop any reminders at all. We'll just wait. Noted, Hendery?”

  
  


The servant almost quivered and his eyes went wide in incredulity. He then nodded after a few seconds with eyes still wide. “Noted.” He answered but it sounded more like a question.

  
  


To be fair, the reaction of the servant towards his boss' act was valid. Henry Lau, the founder of Lau Corp. Which was one of the largest defence companies having both underground and licensed weaponries in every part of the world.

  
  


Almost every army, military, mafia, police has requested, begged, paid countless amounts at least once for Lau's components. It has always been others to make numerous attempts to reach out to Lau and wait for days for his revert but this time the scenario was contradicted.

  
  


Though, Lau could also not be blamed for his new found behavior. Not after the petrified expression on the faces of the guards that they had after their most awaited guest appeared.

  
  


“G-good morning, Sir…” Greeted one of the guards, using all his strength, attempting to deliver a confident tone.

  
  


It was obvious though since the visitor had a much warmer and welcoming vibe which could make one's day from dull to brightest. But at the same time he had a kind of impression which could make one's life from light to darkest. The only difference was his mood. And they better not make him change his mood.

  
  


“Good afternoon to you too, Commander.”

  
  


The guard would actually feel honored for such a kind of respective behavior but not after checking the time on his watch which read the past 1PM and now the only thing he could work for was either to be eaten by sky or swallowed by the land.

  
  


The man kept walking in of course his versatile style until his presence came in front of Henry and the founder's face was found with mixed and unreadable expressions but of course with an excessive readable smile.

  
  


“Welcome to my playground, Don. How do you like it?”

  
  


The latter slides his glasses down as he takes a quick view of the surroundings nonchalantly. Minions were standing here and there, covering their leader of course. How cute. “Seems like a legit playground to me.” There was no humor in his tone meaning that he was bland with his remark and Henry was internally offended.

  
  


To change the topic immediately, Henry coughs a little and forwards his hand. “Henry Lau, the founder and owner of Lau Corp.”

  
  


“Good that you did an intro since I kind of had forgotten your name…” Wow… Second offense real quick. “You do remember my name but since here my manners, Don Fullsun.”

  
  


“No wonder you've been shining so bright.” Henry complimented as they shook hands.

  
  


“I would also like to give you a compliment but... You don't give off any vibes.”

  
  


A sound of numerous chuckles could be heard. Henry's henchmen were chuckling. Okay.

  
  


Henry fake chuckles at the pun _.  _ It  _ has _ to be one. “I see you like cracking jokes.”

  
  


“Well I do. But that was not a joke.”

  
  


Henry could hear his people trying hard to not laugh and his hands were itching to shoot them all down right there.

  
  


“Please have a seat. Let's just get straight to the business, shall we?”

  
  


The Don sits on the couch and places the briefcase in his hand on the table and switches it open, revealing the gold bricks to the latter whose face chirped into an exciting smile at the sight. “I guess, why not?” Said the Don.

  
  


Henry motions his henchmen and soon another briefcase appeared, though a bit little than the one that was brought by their guest.

  
  


Another man also appeared taking both of the men's attention.

  
  


“Here's your drink, Sir.” The man poured a glass with wine in front of Fullsun while offering a welcoming smile.

  
  


The Don holds onto the stem of the glass and starts sliding his fingers up and down as he speaks. “I'm confused as to what's more addicting. Wine or you?”

  
  


“Ahem.” Henry chimes which goes blatantly ignored by both of the other men.

  
  


“Probably you, sugar.”

  
  


“His name is Hendery.” Henry addresses as he looks at his guest and then at his secretary who was idiotically blushing. He glares at him and signals to come by his side. “Anyways, as discussed, here is the four sixty extreme velocity revolver. Originated as Smith and Wesson's but since I enhanced it to an extent level, I rephrased it as the Lau's. Its abilities are beyond explainable so why don't you just give it a try.” Lau suggests as he forwards the revolver to the latter's side.

  
  


Fullsun just lifts his glass and softly starts sipping on drink, not even bothering to look at the thing he was here for neither paying attention to Lau's words. “It's too obvious to be a coincidence that your guys' names are insanely the same.”

  
  


The vague comment made Henry laugh slightly. “They're not the same. They're similar. And these things are not much of a surprise in a family. Hendery is like my son and I'm like his father.”

  
  


“Or more like, he is your sugar baby and you're his sugar daddy.”

  
  


Henry's eyes went wide in displeasure while Hendery just just blushed in response. The Don smirks cheekily and starts taking another gulp down. “I wasn't wrong when I called you sugar huh?”

  
  


The Don then places his glass back on table with a thus which made a droplet flung dramatically high in air and somehow, everyone's gaze lost in the crystal clear point except the man who caused it as he was busy in seizing the moment.

  
  


His one hand went to his glasses while the other one reached the brand new revolver. He loaded the bullets in before the drop could even fall down and shot right on it.

  
  


The drop shattered in the entire area like a burning flash and its particles reaching and burning everyone's eyes.

  
  


“You fucking bastard! What did you do to my eyes?! Kill him you fucktards!”

  
  


The henchmen got into action and aimed at Fullsun to shoot who flipped backward on the couch making them shoot each other instead.

  
  


More combatants started coming at Don and he started shooting them down one by one.

  
  


One of the men tried attacking Fullsun by throwing a dagger at him which he not so surprisingly catched and started using it to slash saving the bullets of course.

  
  


He then threw the dagger back to the man after finishing many of them. The man had a surprised face as to why the Don didn't kill him when he catched the knife back.

  
  


Well, it was not that he didn't kill him. He just didn't kill him, yet, as he was busy with something else.

  
  


“Sugar is supposed to be sweet, not salty.” The man commented while gripping onto Hendery's hand which was so close to pull the trigger at Fullsun's head.

  
  


The secretary tried hard to remove his hand or to shoot but it was no use. The hell of a guest might seem like a full sun but he was swallowing them like a black hole.

  
  


Just in that thought, Hendery got spun around as smoothly as a dance move and Don made him aim at the man with the dagger and then a few more minions before pushing him away and of course keeping his gun.

  
  


Soon the entire area went full of lifeless bodies. The Don then looked at the founder who was still alive and was still cooling his eyes even though the burn was not that effective and has ceased already.

  
  


He started making his way to the latter. “You were right…” He speaks as he fidgets the revolver around his fingers. “Its abilities are beyond explainable.” Henry gulps in fear as he now sees the man in front with the gun in his hand sadistically.

  
  


“Though, I still haven't given it a proper try.” He pointed the muzzle at the frightened man. “But now I will.”

  
  


_ Shoot! _

  
  


He blew the non-existing smoke away from the muzzle and put the revolver back into the briefcase it had come from. He then picked both of the briefcases and was about to leave but stopped on his track to look at the only other man alive who was just as horrified. “Now there's no daddy, no baby. Only you, sugar.” And with that, the Don left in the same versatility in which he arrived.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Action and adventure is always fun but not when the cleanse after the mess becomes a necessity. Even though Fullsun tends to fight with  _ peace  _ and  _ pristine,  _ he still gets the pigments, just like the bloodstain on his blazer's sleeve.

  
  


It wasn't really visible though on the black color but the truth was he hated being stained with blood. Even though his biography was written with blood. “People should keep hygiene during this hard time.” He speaks to himself as he sprayed the chemical on the last spot.

  
  


He then crushed the can and threw it from the building he was standing on. He checked on his transceiver and located the cops already halting the area. He sighs in annoyance and looks around for a moment until he spots a very high building two blocks away. He traces the building's location on the transceiver and marks it as the checkpoint.

  
  


Now all he had to do was to reach the tower. He just hoped his grapple would be high enough to grip the top floor.

  
  


He stepped backward on the terrace and started running in pace. He jumped on the first building and now was after the tower. He jumped once again and shot the grapple from his belt. The hook even seemed to clutch at first but unfortunately it fell at the end moment.

  
  


“Shit!”

  
  


He pulled the hook by his hand and threw it randomly on the surface. He then hurled forward to a floor which had glass covers and fortunately empty as well. The only thing that was unfortunate was the floor was just above the basement.

  
  


The glass was broken as he hovered inside the room. He dusted and settled himself as he started moving ahead. The place seemed to be a public place so he better roll out before unnecessary nuisances occur.

  
  


He was so close to reach the stairs but a few guards seemed to be preserving the area. Probably were informed about his probable presence already.

  
  


He then slowly slides from there while still keeping his face towards the guards' direction so that he wouldn't get off guard. He pressed the elevator's button and waited before he could feel the gate opening behind. Soon the bell rang and stepped backwards, stepping inside the lift and finally taking a breath in relief which faded right after when he felt the gunpoint at his back.

  
  


“Hands up, guns down. You won't have it another round.”

  
  


The Don puts the briefcases on the floor and lifts his hands in the air. Though, his mood was somehow pleased after hearing the  _ oh so  _ familiar tone. “Why would I even want any other round when I'm having you in this one, Illie.”

  
  


The gate closes and Fullsun spins around in an instant, clasping onto the cop's hand and flipping the bullet cartridge out. The latter pulled his hand and tried snatching the cartridge but his shorter height wasn't really helping and then the lift also signals to be opening on the new floor which made him stop on his track and hide his empty gun. The Don snakes his arm around the latter's waist, helping him with hiding but the cop knew he was just teasing.

  
  


The door opened and a young attendant was standing there with his face flushed in blush.

  
  


“He's my boyfriend. We had a fight and now he's mad at me and acting this way. Been trying to convince since morning, you know.” The Don answers receiving glares from the other man.

  
  


The young man just nods and enters inside with the service trolley. The cop eventually detaches himself from Fullsun as they pass two floors.

  
  


As soon as the attendant exits, a kick was landed on Don but fortunately he dodged in time. “Control Illie, we're in public.”

  
  


And the comment just made the latter throw more kicks as he started swinging to push more force in kicks but the other man kept avoiding them and then all of a sudden he took over the moment and trapped the officer under himself on the wall and to their surprise, the door also opened right then.

  
  


The teen kids were giggling while the lady, probably their mother, had a displeased look on her face. The officer deadpanned the latter with his glares and the Don stepped back in surrender.

  
  


The woman shakes her head and enters with her kids while muttering, “Couples nowadays.”

  
  


The lady exited with her kids right on the next floor. Probably avoiding the unwanted public display of affection. Fullsun smiles sheepishly and the latter gives smacks in response.

  
  


He holds onto the cop's wrist and pulls him close, face to face straight. They both went silent and still in their places that only their breaths and heartbeats could be heard. The taller man bravely reaches the latter's face despite the rage in his eyes. For a second, he succeeded in caressing his cheeks then nibbling on his but then he was aggressively pushed away when the bell rings and lift opens once again.

  
  


This time, it wasn't the visitors who widened their eyes but the men who were in the lift already. Or more like only the short officer as the other man seemed to enjoy the view the couple in front was giving.

  
  


“Were you two doing something which is not supposed to be done in public? Well, you can now cause we believe in making love, only. Right babe?” The girl said to her boyfriend who agreed and sealed their lips back. They started hovering onto each which made the officer lower his face in embarrassment but it wasn't really a good decision.

  
  


Not after that pack of a condom fell on the floor from the boy's pocket.

  
  


The cop's eyes went intensively wide and his face went as red as a tomato while the other man just smirks and whistles playfully. The couple didn't seem to notice their  _ belongings _ as they were just busy eating each other's faces.

  
  


But they did notice when their floor came as they exited with their lips locked of course.

  
  


The door starts closing then only to stop when a hand urges in between. Dangerous act. Should not be attempted without professionals' surveillance.

  
  


“Yes, yes. I'm on my way. This will be done right today. They had enough time and we had enough. Now it's time for the consequence. One more thing about that person, they used to be a harasser. Yes, I will be discussing their penalty with the lawyer. I won't go easy on any of them of course. Sure, take care.” The woman hangs the phone and keeps inside her bag. She then looks back at Fullsun and smiles sincerely. “Being an activist is not easy.”

  
  


“I can understand, Miss. I'm also very active in the things I do.” He replied and the other man just raised eyebrows while the latter just shrugged.

  
  


A few floors passed, some people entered and exited but the woman wasn't leaving and now the officer was getting concerned if he'd lose this chance to catch Don.

  
  


And the concern turned into panic when Fullsun lifted the briefcases and seemed ready to leave. “It was really nice talking to you Miss. Have a great day ahead.” He speaks to the lady and then salutes to the other man who was just dumbfounded by the sudden act.

  
  


But he quickly collects himself as he also starts exiting but somehow the woman decides to interrupt him. “Excuse me but, are you stalking him?”

  
  


It has to be one of the worst days for the officer. “No. We know each other. We're aliases.”

  
  


“Oh? But he didn't seem to know you.”

  
  


The man was internally burning and feeling like he could explode any moment. “Actually Miss…” He stops and takes a breath because the thing he was going to say next would probably take all his remaining strength and cool.

  
  


“He's my boyfriend. We had a fight and now he's mad at me and acting this way. Been trying to convince since morning, you know.” No, it didn't have to be, it was the worst day for the officer for sure.

  
  


The woman changed her expression entirely and let the poor man go. The man immediately exited and looked around but the Don was nowhere to be found. It was obvious because the Don should have left on the topmost floor for an easy escape but he left numerous floors ahead. The man must have done it on purpose to get the officer struck.

  
  


The microphone by his transceiver started beeping, taking him out of thoughts and he picked up the call.

  
  


“Officer Moon Taeil, the navigation just showed that you were so close to Don. But we wanted to inform you to not just attack him right away because the building you're in is a multiplatform apartment and is very active with the general public. The turmoil could hurt people so kindly try to get it done conservatively.”

  
  


“Don't worry, Commander. I have already suspected that and that's why I kept the act. However, it seems that I lost him for the moment but I'm sure he must be on his way to the terrace.”

  
  


“Good job, Officer. The team has also undercovered the area and some are following you too. Agent Joy will soon be there as well so you shall not face much difficulties.”

  
  


“Acknowledged Commander, copy that.” The line went disconnected and Taeil took a breath. He better not waste another moment and get into the act.

  
  


However, fortune never seems to be on his side. “Hey, excuse me!”

  
  


He turns around and finds the same woman from the elevator. The woman stopped when she got close and started huffing a little. What was so important that she chose to run after him instead of doing that consequence thing?

  
  


“You had dropped this in the elevator.” Taeil's eyes went vast in utter embarrassment at the sight of the condom pack. He was so ready to say no but the woman was more active than him.

  
  


“Hey, don't worry. I understand. A healthy sex session is the best way to convince your mad boyfriend so, don't be embarrassed. Good luck.” She placed the packet in his hand and left without any other word and Taeil just wished that he had claimed to be a stalker.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The navigation of the cops kept getting closer and it was now getting Fullsun irritated. It was not that he could not knock them all but he wasn't in the mood. He was tired and he needed a good hot shower and also something else…

  
  


He was right on the tower with the signals active on his transceiver. He then unknowingly springs the cartridge of the officer and smiles at the thought of him.

  
  


“Finally catched you Don. Mission accomplished.”

  
  


Think of devil and devil is here.

  
  


He turns around to face the man who was aiming his gun at him. A new and powerful one this time. “Come on Taeil. I like you and I know you like me too.”

  
  


“Oh hell no, Haechan! No one likes no one. I fucking hate you because I fail to catch you everytime! But not this time. You won't get anymore with killing and stealing.”

  
  


“Of course I do Taeillie. See, I even told you my real name during our date.”

  
  


“That wasn't a date! I was chasing you.”

  
  


“You didn't say that when you were kissing me.”

  
  


“I wasn't! I had fucking fallen on you.”

  
  


The Don sighs in defeat and makes a sad expression as he continues. “I wish you had said that you have fallen for me instead. But I guess, you really hate me.” He then slowly starts stepping backwards, reaching the edge. “And if my precious Moon hates me? Then what's the point in living?” He flipped back and vanished from the sight.

  
  


“Haechan!” The officer panicked and reached the edge as well to look down but the man had been entirely vanished. It seemed as if he fell and disappeared in the air or something.

  
  


“Here officer!” And the called officer turned towards the voice's direction and caught the cartridge that was thrown at him. It was his own cartridge.

  
  


“I might be a stealer but the only thing that I want to steal from you is your heart.” The man winks and the cop could feel his bloody boiling furiously.

  
  


“No fucking way, I will fucking catch you Don!” The man growled and lifted his gun right at the chopper.

  
  


“I wish Illie but… It is not only hard to catch Don. It is impossible.”

  
  


The officer was about to shoot but a flash made him unhinged. When he balanced himself and looked around, the flying chopper had disappeared already along with Don Fullsun.

  
  


“Officer Moon…”

  
  


The said officer looks up at his partner followed by a few other cops. “Agent Joy, I guess you have already seen it on the transceiver but to inform you, our mission…”

  
  


The bing on their devices interrupted and they had received an entire report regarding their mission but the only thing Taeil could focus on was the phrase written in bold letters which read,  _ “Mission Failed.”  _ Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I was actually supposed to be explaining this in the very opening but kind of had forgotten. So here it is now…
> 
> The explanation of the name of the story. As you can read it's titled 'RE:Print—DON:Hyuck', first, I guess everyone knows but still I would like to tell that 'reprint' word stands for a copy, clone or duplicate.
> 
> Now the stylization. I divided both of the words next to dash as well as those words themselves by putting the em dash in between.
> 
> Both terms 'RePrint' and 'DonHyuck' are representing each other where 'Re' = 'Don' & 'Print' = 'Hyuck'.
> 
> An original print is called on a print whereas a copy adds a 're' to the word 'print'. Hyuck which means Donghyuck, is the elder brother who brought that appearance in the existence while Don which means Haechan is younger brother who followed his brother's bringing which made them look alike, duplicates.
> 
> Hence, the name became what you see. And I really hope that it did make sense and make it interesting too, haha.
> 
> But after all that, the thing I hope the most is just y'all to enjoy this story just like how I am doing with writing the scenarios. It's so freakingly hyping me I just can't wait to reveal more elements!!
> 
> So stay tuned for the same cause it's our game!


	3. PRINT:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Hyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey promotion of Bayonetta and Cyberpunk. :")

“Humanities, laws, human rights and etcetera are the topics that we are often focused on and are considered as the major elements of social awareness and studies and are basically taught since our childhood. Help poor people. Keep connections with good people. Keep your environment positive. Stay positive and so on. We are always taught to not engage in controversies, velitations, contentions, transgressions. We are supposed to avoid making mistakes, errors, blunders. But these are the actual things we learn in the criminal sector, criminology. Is it rational to assert that the stated interdisciplinary demonstrates these entities, crimes and criminals the same way?”

  
  


“No, Professor.”

  
  


The woman looked at the direction of the voice and motioned the latter to continue with the elaboration. “Well, I might not be perfectly precise but, I think rather than proscribing or interdicting, criminology actually stimulates us to substantiate those elements. Those calamitous and adverse acts implemented by those people. Yes, before anything they're also people like us who become determined to commit crimes and here it questions as to why? Why do they pick such maleficent paths to walk on?” There was a pause after the profound question.

  
  


“People would insolently address them as brutal, fatal, sadists. But people forget that every page has two sides. Every flame is caused by an ignite. And this matter uplifts us to read the other side of the page. To read those people's side and to relate. What could be the things they deal? How do they actually feel? How would we feel if we were at their place? What would we do if we were them? Just because we were granted with a life which didn't make us face such situations doesn't mean that everyone else was. I'm not saying that every single one of them is innocent or should be gratuitous.” Another pause took place in the moment of speech.

  
  


After a few seconds of construction, the voice rose back. “Not every dark thing is a coal. Neither every bright thing is a diamond. And that is why we should always be patient and considerate with everyone and everything. Besides, even diamond comes from coal, which means we can literally turn coal into diamond too with some help of chisel. That is why we should contemplate with the criminal sector. Because if we see them as the antagonists of our story, then we are also antagonists of their story. Only reality knows whose story is a true story. And so everything requires study. Just like the thesis criminology.”

  
  


Another gap of silence occurs but it wasn't a pause between the speech but the speechless, stunned expression on almost everyone's face. Even though it wasn't something really new.

  
  


“As expected, once again you went beyond the expectation, Mr. Donghyuck Lee. It's obvious how you presumed that you might not be precise which you actually were not. You were veracious. You didn't just tend to put an explanation but rather an expression.” The professor remarked the man proudly with still a little amusement in her tone.

  
  


“I should be thankful to you Professor for letting me have the opportunity to convey my aspects. I'm glad that I could assert a significant moral.”

  
  


The woman chuckles and slightly shakes her head as she starts speaking, “Thanks to  _ you,  _ Mr. Lee for being the sunshine of the batch. It's just amusing how you always manage to amuse us. Like, the entire campus is aware of your intelligence and excellence yet it still feels as if we witness an unseen side of yours, which is actually not so surprisingly true even.”

  
  


Donghyuck shyly smiles at the praise. “Thank you so much for your kind words, Professor. They really mean to me and motivate me to do even better.”

  
  


“That is my pleasure Mr. Lee. Anyways, once again thanks for your input and class, I believe that Mr. Lee's explanation might have helped to understand the thesis of criminology already?” The teacher spoke in an interrogative manner as the students started nodding their heads except the student sitting right next to Donghyuck. The irony of them being that close to such an intelligent man yet no having a trace of intelligence themselves.

  
  


The woman coughs a little as she calls out. “Mr. Jungwoo Kim.” The man looked in the direction and his face seemed dumbstruck as to why the teacher called him. “Are we clear with the topic?” She asked.

  
  


“Uhh… Which topic Professor?”

  
  


“Criminology, Mr. Lee just briefed it and the entire batch understood at least the basics and I believe you might have understood as well since you are close friends with him.”

  
  


“Best friend, Professor.” A new voice jolted in and both the teacher and Jungwoo glared at the owner of the said voice.

  
  


“Seems like you would like to answer my question instead of Mr Kim, Mr. Dong.” The woman assumes in a menacing tone and the man just lowered his head, avoiding any more discussion with the lecturer. The woman then moved her attention back to Jungwoo who also moved his gaze from his friend while his expression changed from annoyed to agitated. “So Mr. Kim, are we clear with the topic criminology?”

  
  


Jungwoo gulped and glanced at Donghyuck who nodded while giving an encouraging smile but that really didn't help though as the man started to get slightly panicked. Probably having no idea as to what the professor was speaking about. “Professor… I…”

  
  


“I take that as a yes.” The professor exclaimed, not keeping the query anymore. “Alright then, please brief what we understand from it? What does criminology teach us?”

  
  


“Criminology… It teaches us how to be a top notch criminal.” Jungwoo's answer made the entire batch laugh except Donghyuck who shook his head in defeat and the professor who had an unimpressed motion on her face.

  
  


“Everyone quiet.” The teacher commanded and frowned at Jungwoo. “I still wonder how did you manage to pass previous semesters and got into masters with such an impulsive personality. If it was in my hands your results would only have only compartments.” She pauses for a moment and shakes her head in frustration. “You will have a separate viva tomorrow and that's that. Class is dismissed and everyone, kindly revise the topics sociology and communications along with criminology. Since we picked that topic in the end today, we'll study it more tomorrow. Thank you.”

  
  


The student started bidding their farewells to the professor and exiting the lecture room. Just as Donghyuck was also about to exit, the teacher's voice rose. “Mr. Lee.”

  
  


Donghyuck stops and turns towards the teacher who now had a contented smile on her face. “Just wanted to give you a heads up on your application for attending the press information bureau. They have approved it and they even told us that they were beyond amazed with your background and such. They themselves shall be sending you the approval letter. You should receive it today or by tomorrow. Congratulations.”

  
  


The cynicism on Donghyuck's features was just excessive after hearing the good news. “It is really an honor to know. I never expected that I could grab the opportunity to interact with proficient seniors. It's beyond an honor. Thank you so much Professor.”

  
  


“There is nothing to thank me for. Everything you receive is for your own and only for your own talent and dedication. You are indeed a perfectionist.” The woman clarified in plea. “Well, congratulations once again and see you tomorrow.” She concluded and left the room with a still in daze Donghyuck, who was trying to collect all himself after all the compliments and appreciation.

  
  


Well, likewise mentioned, it was nothing new for the professors, students and most likely the entire campus to be amazed and appreciate Donghyuck and their actions were absolutely valid.

  
  


As remarked by the professor, Donghyuck was really talented and dedicated. Tended to not only learn the topics but actually abstract them as awareness. Taking every chance as an opportunity regardless of being huge or small.

  
  


And that all was not even for his own accomplishment but for the accomplishment for the people, for every being, for the reality and humanity as a whole.

  
  


Joining the field of journalism itself was an endeavor of Donghyuck to understand the sequences and situations of the most traumatizing thing known as  _ reality. _

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Criminology teaches us how to be top notch criminals.” And a hard session of laughter starts after the one line mimicry.

  
  


“Yahh Dong Sicheng! It was you whom I was talking to and so is the reason I was scolded, you fucker. I will kill you!” The other man raged and was almost about to smack the crackling latter but was not so unfortunately stopped.

  
  


“Hey Jungwoo, come on. It's just a viva, you can easily pull it off. Causing violence won't help but studying in silence will sure.”

  
  


Jungwoo huffed in disapproval but stopped his act nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah, Hyuck. You can say that because you're a top tier student. Not everyone was born with an extraterrestrial mind like you.” He complimented though the last sentence didn't sound much complimenting.

  
  


“Wait, did you just call Donghyuck an alien or what?” Sicheng exclaims dramatically which made the latter shoot daggers at him. “Hey, I was just kidding. Come on Woo-ah… You may be not a top tier student but for sure you're a top tier playboy. You can play it cool too.” Sicheng concludes and Donghyuck shakes his head at his friend's comment while Jungwoo chuckles in agreement.

  
  


“Well, that's right. But the thing is, studying sucks. No matter if I'd do it in silence or violence, it just bores the hell out of me.”

  
  


A tap on Jungwoo's shoulder came from Sicheng as he jolted, “I feel you Woo-ah. It could be interesting if it had hotties in it like Bayonetta.”

  
  


“Oh my why! Heck yes! I would rather start developing than studying and make a game like Cyberpunk 127.”

  
  


The obvious statement made Donghyuck purge in the conversation. “Well, developing also requires study so I don't get the logic.”

  
  


“Man… That Johnny Alvarez in that is such a milf. I literally feel my bulge hovering and mouth watering everytime my eyes land on Johnny.” Sicheng purrs, completely ignoring Donghyuck's comment.

  
  


Jungwoo nods in a way as if the world's most factual fact was stated. “For real.”

  
  


Donghyuck frowns at the thoughts of his friends. The two would always fight when it came to study but always had intense agreements when it came to topics such as these. “I don't know about any cyber punks but you guys for sure are real punks.”

  
  


“Speaking of punks…” Sicheng rests his hands on both of his, clinging himself onto them. “Remember that punk Chittaphon? He's throwing a party this weekend and I've heard that so many chicks are coming including your chick, Mark.”

  
  


The name put enthusiasm in Jungwoo's features and his lips twitched into a wide smile. “Is he? Like, for real?”

  
  


“For real, Romeo. It's your chance. Claim your Juliet before someone else jumps in her pants. I'm also gonna bang some hotties. Gosh… I don't even remember when the last time I got laid. I already feel like a virgin. It sucks.”

  
  


Donghyuck unclings himself from the two and shakes his head nauseously. “You guys are remarkably obnoxious! How on earth did we become friends?”

  
  


“Yahh Hyuck! Why don't you join us too? It'd be so much fun!” Once again, Donghyuck's exclamation was blatantly ignored.

  
  


“No Woo-ah. I've some stuff to take care of. You guys go and have that fun of yours.” The man replied softly regardless of the utmost annoyance.

  
  


“But the thing is that, we really can't…”

  
  


Both Donghyuck and Jungwoo frowned in confusion at the sudden negative statement. “With having all these assignments and project reports to be completed, how would we get time to enjoy ourselves?” Sicheng helplessly toned and Jungwoo nods in agreement while Donghyuck starts feeling suspicious. Sort of knowing what was the latter tending to do.

  
  


“It could be a lot easier though. If someone helps us with settling the topics and content in one place…” Sicheng looks at suggestively followed by Jungwoo's puppy eyes and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes.

  
  


The two dramatic males kept staring at their friend until the latter sighed and finally spoke. “Okay, okay. I will but as always, make sure to edit it with some of your own ideas so it won't look obvious.”

  
  


“Oh Hyuck, you're the best!” The two men chimed in unison.

  
  


“And you two are still disgusting.”

  
  


“Aww, that doesn't make you like us any less.” Sicheng exclaimed and Donghyuck was about to retort back but the ringing of the bell interrupted him.

  
  


“You two get wasted, I'm heading to the next class.” Donghyuck speaks while collecting his belongings and standing from the table.

  
  


“Hey Hyuck, I was wondering if you'd hangout with me today after the class as this will be the only one after the break today and we got plenty of time to fool around but assuming Woo-ah will be stuck with revising today, I'm asking you.”

  
  


Donghyuck shakes his head immediately. “No. And I think you too should stop fooling around and start revising the rounds otherwise your number on the penalty check will be next. Take care.” And with that, Donghyuck disappeared in an instant like a flash leaving the two men dumbstruck.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


As soon as the batch was over, Donghyuck instantly made his way to home because of two reasons. One, he didn't want to have another round of fooling around with his fooling friends. Two, he was beyond excited to tell about his success to the person he loved the most, his only family, his mother.

  
  


It has always been his mother's dream that he'd become that someone who could bring inspiration into people. Who could bring the truth to reality and encourage the people to face it with sincerity and humanity. His mother always wanted him to have power in his pen and his words and to be a wise man with values.

  
  


But all after those dreams and hopes, his mother never forced him to commit himself into anything which he didn't prefer. She always granted him to be what he wanted, to be the real him. And fortunately, it was the real him, same as his mother.

  
  


The things she had wished for eventually become his ambition and becoming a journalist his mission. And to be fair, all those amusing elements of him, the diversity he had of learning and expressing the matters in a different way, the audacity to step on unimagined ways, that were also spirited by his mother, Lee Jieun.

  
  


“Mom, I'm home.”

  
  


It hadn't even been a minute since Donghyuck's call and the woman appeared with extreme delight on her face. For a few seconds she just looked at the man in gratitude. Then she started almost running to him joyously until she reached him and hugged him.

  
  


Well, it was usual for Jieun to hug his son in intense glee everytime he came back home as if he returned from the military. But what was unusual was her saying, “Congratulations, Journalist Lee Donghyuck!” She beamed in as she pulled while Donghyuck just stood astonished.

  
  


It was supposed to be him to surprise the woman but it went another way round. No wonder she was his mother.

  
  


“You already know? But, how?”

  
  


“Just mother instincts.” Jieun replies

  
  


“Mom…” Donghyuck whines making the latter chuckle.

  
  


Though the chuckles started to fade slightly as the woman started speaking. “I went to the press site and…”

  
  


“And you checked that dashboard again. Mom… Why? I've told you not to keep visiting the site, no? What if my name wasn't there? It could have hurt you. Or break your hopes from me.”

  
  


Jieun rests her hand on the latter's cheek and smiles fondly. “I would react with the same delight regardless of your being there or not. I am happy that my son achieved such a milestone. But I would still be happy if it was the other way round since then my son would have another round to explore more of his capabilities and time to accomplish his form even better. Not every cross is a sign of failure. Neither every check is a sign of success.” She shifts her hand from Donghyuck's cheek to his shoulder and taps proudly.

  
  


“After all, it's not Lee Donghyuck who chases success, it's the success who chases Lee Donghyuck.”

  
  


The flattery comment made the younger man chuckle in embarrassment. “Mom…” He whined once again.

  
  


“Son…” The lady mimicked her son and both of them started crackling in laughter.

  
  


“Anyways, it's such a special day. We're supposed to celebrate! I've already booked us dinner at your favourite restaurant. For now you just get fresh and relax while I'll bring snacks.” Jieun perks as she starts leaving to prepare the food and wow…

  
  


Donghyuck felt as if everything happened in a spark. His mother was indeed a sparkle, no doubt. While everyone always gets amazed by Donghyuck, Donghyuck always gets amazed by his mother.

  
  


The thoughts kept running inside Donghyuck's head while he refreshed himself and settled comfortably on the couch. He grabs his phone and starts checking random headlines while he waits for his mother to bring the food.

  
  


Most of the news were the usual updates but one certain headline caught his utmost attention. “Mom! Where's the remote?” He interrogated loudly from the living room so the lady could hear him.

  
  


“What? TV remote? It should be there by the desk near the television!” Jieun shouted from the kitchen.

  
  


Donghyuck rushed to the device and turned the television on immediately and was surprised when the same headline was breaking the broadcast as well.

  
  


“Another huge personality has been knocked down by the famous underworld mafia, Don. Henry Lau, one of the world's most powerful weaponeers was found dead in his own arsenal.”

  
  


“Not only he exploited Lau's arsenal but he even swiftly escaped from the multipurpose public towers. The federal bureau of investigation informed us that the mission was to chase him conservatively, however, upon the failure they revealed it to the public so the public would be alarmed from now on.”

  
  


“We have enquired a few people who possibly faced the Don so closely but his identity still remained anonymous. Let's get to know as to how.”

  
  


“It is so disappointing that I acted so humbly with a criminal. As an activist it was my duty to be alerted. And no, it was obvious that he only had a pair of glasses on his face as a mask but somehow he managed to paint his entire presence.”

  
  


“The crimes of the merciless mafia have finally entered our city–”

  
  


The sound died down as the television was shut down. Donghyuck looked at his mother who had a not so pleasing expression on her face. “Is this why you were looking for the remote?”

  
  


“I thought these underworld and mafia things were only a story. But they exist for real.”

  
  


“Yes. They do exist. But that should not bother you. Just don't pay much attention to such things.”

  
  


“But they're in our area, Mom…”

  
  


“And that's why you should care about yourself and keep yourself away from these insane things.”

  
  


“It could be possible that they are associated with other underground personalities too. Especially assassins.”

  
  


“Donghyuck!”

  
  


The shout made Donghyuck flinch and he stopped on his rambling. Jieun looked at her son's shocked expression before she sighs and calmed herself to speak calmly. “Hyuck… See, I understand your curiosity to know about new including these things as well. But you should know that it's better to leave some things as they are. They are not going to help you in any way. You're a humble and wise man, sweetie. Don't let these things get you on the other side. Okay?”

  
  


The man just nods his head in response, not wanting to keep arguing anymore. Jieun smiles and places the food on the table and kisses her son's forehead before leaving.

  
  


Well, Jieun really never restricted her son for anything but topics such as killers, murderers, mafias and especially assassins were some of the exceptional entities she always warned him to not get involved in the slightest ways.

  
  


But the more she barred, the more he cared. And now that it was a part of his course, he was going to care even more. He even wondered how she would react when she'd know about the crime sector relating to his study. He would actually love to see her reaction but of course, not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few elements from the chapter that I'd like to highlight.
> 
> The Press Information Bureau, commonly abbreviated as PIB, is a nodal agency that disseminates information to the print, electronic and web media on government plans, policies, programme initiatives and achievements.
> 
> It gathers reporters, journalists, activists, informants and so on to a point where they interact and work as a team for the nation's initiatives and development.
> 
> Also, I am not sure if this system works or even known in other countries or not as PIB is specifically a press system established in India. And being an Indian and having knowledge of it already, I decided to implement it since it fitted well with the concept. :)
> 
> Now… If you haven't noticed, I turned Judy Alvarez into Johnny Alvarez but just to tell you this is absolutely the Johnny Suh, the milf whom Sicheng and Jungwoo fap over. Ksksk~
> 
> And now… I guess that's all for today? Haha.
> 
> Please do leave votes and comments if you enjoyed the chapter or if you have any confusions, questions or just want to say a high. Literally everything is appreciated.^^
> 
> Thanks and love lots! UwU~


	4. PRINT:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Haechan's comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter comrades! Enjoy!

“Good morning, Sir. Should I pick it up for you?”

  
  


“Thank you miss, but there's no need for this.” The man politely declines the offer given by the woman as the woman smiles and goes back to her business and the latter continues walking with multiple servants greeting him on his way.

  
  


After a few minutes of walking, turning and twisting in the large and luxury mansion, the man finally reaches the destination. As well as the person he fancied the least. Jessica Jung.

  
  


“Haechan… You're all over the headlines.”

  
  


“Celebrity behavior, Jung. Celebrity behavior.” Haechan mutters as he slowly reaches the couch and takes a seat in front of the woman.

  
  


There were a few servants and guards inside the large hall and another young and charming man sitting on the next furniture to Jessica, seemed to be too engaged with the laptop on his lap but shifts his attention as soon as Haechan appears. The Don winks at the man suggestively which made the latter smile knowingly as he shifts his eyes back on the device but did keep his conscious to the situation.

  
  


Jessica leans on the backrest of the sofa and crosses her legs as she speaks. “The federal bureau never fails to prove that they're your excessive fans. Especially that certain officer…”

  
  


“Now that you yourself have addressed them, I would also like to clear that I don't tend to talk about my fans and invade their whereabouts with anyone.” Haechan retorted.

  
  


“Good. Your and your fans' privacy is obviously respected. But, I believe that the person sitting in front of you is not just anyone.”

  
  


A formidable expression with of course a slight of arrogance appeared on the man's face as he disputed “You think?”

  
  


“I know.” The lady undertones.

  
  


The two worded statement of self proclaimed awareness made Haechan chuckle. “Fiction is always more pleasing than reality.” He exclaims with an obvious mocky tone and Jessica just grunts in exasperation, not really knowing how to tackle anymore. Not that it was something serious but for sure she wanted to knock the Don down at least once in their dissing debate. Which unfortunately did not seem to be happening anytime soon.

  
  


“Pardon Master but, what would you like to have today?”

  
  


The newly entered voice took the attention of the three as they all looked at its direction for a moment. Jessica decides to answer first as she was the person who was called in the first place. “Of course, Lucas. Just some red wine, as usual.” The servant nods and mentally notes down his master's pick. He then turns his head to the man next to Jessica.

  
  


“Junior Master?” He asks and the latter just offered a smile while shaking his head.

  
  


Lucas nods once again and starts turning towards Haechan but before he could repeat his question, the Don already adds his choice. “Any most expensive one, as usual.” Haechan mimics the last phrase and Jessica just chuckles.

  
  


The servant then bows and excuses himself to get their drinks, leaving the three back with their moment. Jessica once again decides to speak first after a moment of silence.

  
  


“So…” She jolts suggestively which Haechan seems to catch as he shirt a little to the side and gets the two briefcases on the table.

  
  


Jessica beamed in thrill and pulled the cases to her side. She switches one of the briefcases open and another beaming yet satisfying expression appears on her face. “The bonus has been already transferred to your account if you haven't checked already.”

  
  


“Would it be obvious if I'd tell you that I have not checked a single notification from you in months? This one must get lost in the pile of your tidings just like every other one. I receive pings from you like, every hour. It's such a nuisance. We aren't in a relationship. You aren't even my type, Jung.” Haechan rambled making his tone sound annoyed to express his motion and the other two crackled slightly on his statement. Specifically the last comment.

  
  


“Of course not whatever you said but, we still have a relationship.” Jessica rephrases as she forwards her hand to reach the gun inside the case. She grabs onto the gun delicately and starts admiring its structure. “We are each other's comrades, Haechan. And see, you're always loaded with goods and services. Perks of being my ace of course.” She concludes as she stops caressing onto the pistol's body and shifts her back at the man in front.

  
  


Haechan scoffs in ridicule. “Please… Not you addressing the term comrade. That canonical word doesn't suit on your diabolical mouth.”

  
  


The lady snickers in a low tone. “I know.” She mutters while reloading the gun. “I admit.” She then lifts it and smoothly aims at one of the guards standing around the corner. “I commit.”

  
  


_ Shoot! _

  
  


The horrified expression on other servants and guards was extensively readable. They could probably be thinking that their master might knock any of them if she wasn't finished or had enough. It was absolutely some kind of weapon testing since that is how mostly the said woman used to test her weapons. Or just anything that would give her a chance to take lives ruthlessly. No matter if the lives of her enemies or her comrades.

  
  


“Your comrades I see.” Haechan retorts as he shifts his attention from the now lifeless body to Jessica. Who just seemed to be intensively satisfied with the performance of the weapon.

  
  


The woman then motions the servant to take care of the bloody mess as before smiling slightly wide at the man in front. “This is the reality of this world, Haechan. No one is no one's. It does seem or feel at times that we have people by our side in the form of friends, lover, family or comrades. But in the end, we are just alone. All alone. We came alone, we'll go alone.” She takes a moment as she tucks a few strands of her back with the gun's muzzle softly.

  
  


“So it's better if you make yourself to not regret while losing your people, but to enjoy lessening useless people. Even if it's your family. Right Jaehyun?” She concludes as she looks at the fine man next to herself who smiled in agreement but the expression on his face was clear enough to feel the contention. Not that it affected Jessica in any way.

  
  


“Yes, Mother.” It was the first time and first thing that was spoken by the man at that very moment.

  
  


Jessica smiles back in satisfaction at her son's answer before turning her face back to Haechan. “But still, point to be noted, it's only for the useless people. Not the valuable ones. Especially you. I mean, how can I terminate my ace–”

  
  


“Cut it, Jung.” The Don utters in annoyance. Not wanting to continue with lady's gossip anymore. He then stood from his seat and went to Jaehyun's side, holding onto his hand which made the latter stand at his own place as he placed his gadget on the table's surface.

  
  


“I'm done for the day so I'm taking my leave and I'm taking Jaehyun with me. We're just gonna hangout and play some games together at my hideout. And I'm not asking you. I'm telling you.” He announced and then looked at the man next to him while offering an unreadable smile. Jaehyun smiles back at the man and then at his mother in a way as if asking for permission even though his mother wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  


“Of course! Why would I say no?” Jessica beamed but the expression on her face was showing that she wasn't really beaming internally even with that perfectly made up smiling face.

  
  


Jaehyun grins and bends to lock and shuts his lappy down as Haechan starts purring abruptly. “As if I would not if you said no.” And with that, he dashes out with Jaehyun, not giving his mother another chance to horn in.

  
  


And the said mother on the other hand just sulks off her discontentment. Well, it was really not an issue for Jessica to let his only son spend his time with her only current ace card. It could be even beneficial as Jaehyun could learn and become inevitable with Haechan. And had even become already at many points.

  
  


But still, there were some certain reasons that made the woman dislike the idea of Haechan and Jaehyun spending way too much time together. Yes, it was usual for the duo. Haechan often took Jaehyun out on multiple occasions for multiple reasons which Jessica not so surprisingly knew were hoaxes.

  
  


And she knew her own ace way too well to a level which made her always have a second thought, a sequence of consequence. And even after her excessively ruthless and inhumane persona, her no trace of care for any other being or entity, for a fact, Jaehyun was still her only son… Somehow, her only heir.

  
  


“Master, here are your drinks.” Ohh right… The drinks were long forgotten, no?

  
  


The lady looks up and snarks a sardonic smile. “Ohh, you brought them? I thought it would take the whole day for you to get the drinks since it is such a phenomenal thing to do, no?”

  
  


The mocky remark makes the man anxious and he starts fumbling. “I-I… I apologise. M-master–”

  
  


“Cut it! Now are you gonna place this on the table or over my head?”

  
  


The shout made Lucas startle in his place but thankfully he managed to set down the tray without worsening the situation up for himself.

  
  


“Worthless being.” Jessica cusses in disgust while taking her taking glass as his servant excuses himself and goes back to his business.

  
  


Jessica seals the edge of the glass with her blood red lips and takes a soothing sip and soothes herself as well from the very stressing moment. She then lifts the gun back and sets the view in front of her eyes. And the beauty that weapon had was just more than a blessing.

  
  


Could say, the moment might have her pissed. But the day for sure had her undeniably pleased.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Whoa, Jae… You've been so wobbly lately. What is up huh? Got a new boyfriend or is that kinky servant of yours dominating you under the bed frame?”

  
  


“Oh shut the hell up, Haechan. We have been fucking constantly these days and that little Haechannie down there is even monstrous than you are.” Jaehyun motions to Haechan's lower body where he was connected with him by having his member wrapped by Jaehyun's flesh.

  
  


“Seems like little Haechannie needs to grow then if it wants to feel your bucket as tight as a pipe just like how it was back then.” Haechan chimes playfully as he thrusts deeper inside the man underneath him. And before the latter could retort back, Haechan sealed their lips aggressively.

  
  


They heatedly made out for a while before Haechan detached himself and laid next to Jaehyun relaxingly. “I kinda miss those sinful moans of yours. They used to release all my stress like a finesse.” He puns and crackles into laughter, receiving a mischievous smack from Jaehyun as the latter starts getting up and off of the bed.

  
  


Jaehyun picks up the oversized sweatshirt by the nightstand and slips it over his bare body. It was one of Haechan's shirts but it still managed to be large enough to cover Jaehyun's upper body to his thighs like a mini dress despite Jaehyun having a large and broad frame compared to Haechan. Well, it wasn't only this time nor only this shirt. Haechan had a couple of these clothings inside his wardrobe. Maybe he purposely had them for Jaehyun specifically.

  
  


The man starts reaching the mini bar after wearing the shirt. Haechan yawns and stretches his body, getting ready to get up as he hears the latter making drinks for them. As well as the words that the latter soon starts speaking.

  
  


“I also miss those days when you used to be actually frisky and open to me.”

  
  


The comment makes Haechan sigh. The tensity starts appearing on his expression. “Hey, it's not like that, Jaehyun. I'm still so full of myself and I'm absolutely sharing my thoughts and things with you.” Jaehyun raises his eyebrow sceptically, making the other huff slightly. “It's just… Some things that are keeping me off on certain occasions. I kind of need a break. A moment of relief. But honestly I'm never off with you regarding any matter. I mean… Huhh, you know Jae. You know me.”

  
  


And of course, Jaehyun knew Haechan. Very well. Way too well. Just like his mother. But a bit more further. It was even understandable for both of them to know, understand and support each other since they have been friends since their childhood.

  
  


Yes. They were just friends. Could say good, great or close, but to address their relationship, they were just friends. But of course, with benefits. It might sound or seem wrong and beyond the boundaries at many points or levels but for them, it was just a way to aid and vitalize each other just like any other act of a reliable friendship.

  
  


Their lives were never really easy. Being around essences such as underworld, killers, mafias and the most sickening Jung Towers, it was conventional for them to get vexed, exasperated and frustrated by the constant bloodshed, butchery and turbulence.

  
  


And being together since their childhood, it was also conventional for them to get close to each other knowing the fact that they were somehow the only ones to feel open and relatable with each other. There were a few other kids around them too, counting Lucas as well. However, Jaehyun was Jessica's only son and Haechan was her only ace which gave them almost full access to each other despite Jessica's untold protest.

  
  


But just to be truthful, sex was actually a vague act at first for them. But not for so long as their friendship was their empathy and meant to fill each other's emptiness. And as they grew, their needs grew. And following their friendship's motto, they filled this certain need as well. Besides, they enjoyed having sex with each other. They both were undeniably handsome and hot and a good fuck always released all their stress in a bang. Just like that one day when Jaehyun had a terrible breakup and Haechan consoled him by banging the heck out of him.

  
  


And again yes. They always supported and hyped each other's love life but both of them were still single as Jaehyun didn't want to keep a relationship with someone who was just keen over his body or money and Haechan had his own but not so unknown reason.

  
  


“Yes. I know what's, or should I say who's hindering you. I mean, who could know my Mother better than me?”

  
  


Haechan chuckles while climbing off the bed. He gets his pants and wears them but didn't bother covering his upper body showing his fine, sun kissed abs. “I really don't like to say such wonderful words for your mum but really, Jung is the worst pain I have in my ass.”

  
  


Even though Haechan was raised by Jessica and had become her what she addressed ace, there was one fact about him that never ever liked the woman. Especially not as a human. Not that he himself was an angel but of course he was not as sickening as the lady.

  
  


It might sound strange that Haechan got that judgment for the woman despite living with her from his childhood. Maybe Jessica could have kept this other way round if she lied to him that he was her child but she decided to be surprisingly true and that's just to shit on his parents saying that they sold him for money and how she was his saviour. Probably wanting him to hate his parents which he didn't even know.

  
  


Neither did he even care. But still he was glad with the fact that such a lady wasn't his mother no matter how badly she addressed his real parents. Besides, he somewhere knew that Jessica could be lying about his parents just like how she knew about him. Of course many habits and instincts of Jessica had captured him. They helplessly had a very similar aura. If one would see them for the first time, they'd probably think of Haechan as Jessica's son instead of Jaehyun.

  
  


Talking of Jaehyun, the man also didn't have much of a good relationship with his mother. Maybe from externally, but not of course internally.

  
  


“I know how bitchy my mother is…” Likewise mentioned. “And how bitchy she can be.” Jaehyun exclaims as he lifts the two filled mugs and reaches the spot where Haechan was sitting. He sits next to the man and hands him one mug and they start sipping on their drinks with Jaehyun continuing his rant on his mother.

  
  


“The way she thinks that I'm a robot that she invented and can program the way she wants. The way she thinks that I'm gonna get into these brutal and slaughtering shit when in fact they sicken me to hell.”

  
  


“And especially when she tries hard to bar you from meeting me.” Haechan jolts in.

  
  


Jaehyun chuckles at the satire comment. Not the satire act of Jessica wanting them to not interact as it was true but the satire trial as no way she ever could even raise a word to stop them no matter how much it triggered her. “She probably thinks that you're gonna manipulate me against her. Or maybe I'm gonna fall in love with you, which is actually true as do love you as a friend.”

  
  


The last line made the latter had a hand on his chest as he faked having a heart attack. “Awhh… I didn't know the pain of being friendzoned until now.” Jaehyun crackles in a slight laugh and smacks Haechan lightly.

  
  


“I sometimes wonder how it would be if Dad was here. Yeah, she does tell me that he was a coward and left us because he didn't have the balls or whatsoever to raise a family. But I don't think that Dad could be like that. I just feel like he actually was a good person… And actually could be a good parent, too. It's strange but you could say, the bond of love or something.”

  
  


Now it was Haechan's turn to chuckle as he starts, “I am really glad that you feel so connected with your dad and wish to be with him despite not even knowing him. Otherwise I'm not even gonna bother to think of my parents who sold me which I know is a fucking made up story by your fairy godmother. But I still don't care about my parents. Neither about any of these family, bonding and lovey dovey things. They just make us weak and lock us in limitations.” He finishes his statement as well as his drink as he puts the mug on the table.

  
  


“Now you're talking like my mother. Ace behavior I guess. She also says the same thing and that's also the reason as to why she fears that I might fall in love. Like, she allows me to fuck around and all but no unnecessary bonding. She says that I might become weak and get distracted from whichever path. And maybe love even does affect like that as it attacks directly your heart. But even if it makes you weak at times, it makes you many times stronger at the same time.” Jaehyun takes his last sip as well and sets the mug down.

  
  


He then starts to think for a second before continuing on his speech. “And it's not specifically for family, friend or lover's love. It's for every kind of love, every kind of bond. It doesn't have to be a blood relation always. Your own family can make you feel like a stranger and a stranger can make you feel like a family. Where you feel cared and where's trust, there's family, there's love. Just like how we feel with each other. Just like how you feel when he's around even though you always hear his gun in sound.” Jaehyun finishes with a teasing tone making the latter sniggers in glee.

  
  


“Now that you have reminded me of him, I remembered another thing. There's a party this week. Would you like to go out with me Jae?”

  
  


“Are you even invited?”

  
  


“Don doesn't need any invitation.” Haechan reaches Jaehyun's chin and lifts his face closely as he whispers. “Don just needs full temptation.”

  
  


He then crashes their lips and in an instant, Jaehyun was on Haechan's lap as they continued their benefiting procedure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits thing should actually be illegal but you know, just Jaehyuck things. :")
> 
> Anyways, any Resident Evil fans? Just ended the director's cut yesterday. We're on a Resident Evil speedrun. Yeet!


	5. PRINT:4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party, people, paradise.  
> Obvious encounters rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New print. Yeet!

“I can't believe that even after denying my heart out, I am still here with you punks at this party night out!”

  
  


“Oh come on Hyuck, you're gonna like it here! Just look at all the attractive beings, tempting environment and appetizing drinks. You'll be addicted. At least one thing must stick to either your mind or heart tonight.”

  
  


The suggestion didn't really please Donghyuck at all but sure plastered a puking guise on his face. “Oh no, no. The only thing that sticks is this uncomfortable and itchy mask and you fuckers didn't even tell me that this party is going to have a theme until now and it's freaking eye mask theme. Why are we even wearing eye masks when we're supposed to be wearing face masks at this time? Seriously, bachelors nowadays.”

  
  


“Sicheng, Jungwoo!” The loud call made the trio stop their debate as they turned their heads.

  
  


“Chittaphon.” Sicheng exclaims as the latter reaches them.

  
  


“It is Ten. And, who's this man? I thought you said that only you two will be coming from your side?”

  
  


The question made Donghyuck feel offended and unwelcomed as he chimes in. “It's Donghyuck. Is there any problem that I came uninvited?”

  
  


An excessively surprising expression appears on Ten's face after hearing the very unexpected name. “Whoa, Lee Donghyuck? The campus' journalist at my party? It's unbelievable! Why would there be any problem? It's an honor for me to have such a personality here. Besides, literally everyone who follows the theme is invited.” Ten clarifies as he motioned to his overly glittery mask. Well, his entire attire was way too fancy. Donghyuck just shakes his head in disguise. “Anyways, I also want you all to meet someone!” Ten sparks as he delicately pulls the man closer to his side and the trio standing in front just noticed that there was even a man beside him. Not to mention, quite familiar to both Sicheng and Jungwoo and Jungwoo didn't seem happy with what was being expected.

  
  


“Mark, they're Sicheng, Jungwoo and Donghyuck. They're my… Occasional friends. And guys, this is Mark, my sensational boyfriend.” Well…

  
  


“Hey, I know about you. You're that Lee Donghyuck who's ridiculously so popular among professors. You're a sparkle in their sight.” The man named Mark commented and Donghyuck just bowed in a thanking way, not bothering to speak.

  
  


“Of course! And it's really dull to see such sparkling personalities with these dull masks. Let me spark them. Let me fancy them!” And before the trio could even utter, the party giver lifted his hand, holding a spray can which sprinkled a glitter shot and made the three men wheezy.

  
  


The wheezing men were about to howl at the latter but again didn't get the chance as some other guests started calling for him. “Anyways, gotta greet new visitors. I'll be around if anything's up. Have fun and hopefully hookups too.” He excuses himself while dragging Mark of course who just smiles humbly while disappearing from the scene.

  
  


“This man sucks hell!”

  
  


“Or more like, Mark sucks his at night so well.” Sicheng rephrases Jungwoo's sentence and the latter almost killed him with his daggering glares which soon became soft as the man himself looked like a crybaby.

  
  


Donghyuck notices the change of expression and glares at Sicheng who just raises his hands in defense. He then turned back to Jungwoo and softened his expression. “Hey Woo-ah, come on. Things don't always be the way we expect them but it doesn't mean that they can't be good. Who knows, maybe your hottie will be even hotter than him? Trust me, you'll be addicted. At least one thing must stick to either your mind or heart tonight.”

  
  


Both Jungwoo and Sicheng crackled in laughter at Donghyuck's attempt to be bold but before Donghyuck could change his mind, they dragged him along as they moved ahead in the heated environment.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


It is never possible to have a day off, to be off duty and have a late night party week when one is obliged to serve their region and government twenty four seven. So the almighty becomes gracious and decides to grant a party on duty.

  
  


However, it was possible for the one to be unexpectedly different with of course not liking the granted gift. “This place really seems extremely obnoxious and we're just in the basement now.”

  
  


“Seriously Officer. I can smell the sickening heat right from here. These ridiculous fellas and these ridiculously fancy outfits I swear.”

  
  


The officer chuckles at the remark and was about to add another comment but the transceiver starts binging and distracts both the duo. “Officer Moon, hoping to hear that you and Agent Joy have successfully reached the location on time…”

  
  


“Yes Commander. It's the mansion where that bachelors party is being hosted. It's still confusing as to what could be his purpose here but we'll never know about Don so.”

  
  


“Right. So stay alert and keep updating the stats. Just signal if you need more combatants or anything and we'll be supplying. Good luck to you both.”

  
  


“Copy that, Commander.” Taeil voices and hangs up while turning back to his partner.

  
  


“I suggest we split up, Officer. It may be possible that he could trick us and escape with vision play.” The woman advises, to which Taeil nods in agreement.

  
  


“Alright Joy. I'm heading to the main area then. Let us keep updating on the same.”

  
  


“Roger, Officer!” Joy exclaims as they start departing.

  
  


It was usually normal for the federal bureau to detect the potential places where the Don could hover in. But not when it was specifically Taeil to be the first one to suspect. Because, most of the time it's the Don himself to send an invitation to Taeil, including this time as well where Taeil had received this location on his device with an undeniably triggering message which read,  _ “Catch me if you can.” _

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Donghyuck did think that the only thing that would stick to him was the eye mask but not after gulping the very first drop of the pure alcohol that just stuck so hard in his throat which he tried to swallow down by sipping on more alcohol and it just made him feel even struck with the heaviness of his own self.

  
  


“I again can't believe that even after this aching body and heavy head, I'm still here destroying my own lungs with you punks.”

  
  


“Oh Hyuck… I had a heartbreak just a while ago yet you're again becoming the one to be whining.”

  
  


The almost puking man hiccups as he turned towards his friends to argue back but the lads seemed engaged elsewhere. Donghyuck follows their gaze and realizes that it wasn't just his friends, but almost the entire crowd were looking at a certain spot and seemed mesmerized by the view.

  
  


And when Donghyuck lands his eyes on the view, he spots two people. Maybe a couple? Well, he wasn't sure if it was the same with the others but he sure felt fascinated by the man in red.

  
  


The man was slim, tall and seemed to have dimple cheeks which just made him shiver as he smiled. He could feel an odd spark in his stomach and he hadn't even seen the eyes of man. Honestly, fuck those eye masks.

  
  


He then looked at the other man, who was wearing a purple velvety tux with a tie on despite having his shirt unbuttoned from the top. Donghyuck swore he could give him lectures like a big brother and… Wait, it was weird but... Donghyuck actually felt strange, in a good way knowing that there could be a little brother of his. Well, it was not entirely something new though.

  
  


Donghyuck had been feeling like this since he gained his consciousness. He even asked if there could be someone, someone who is their family but just not with them, but Jieun always cut the topic saying he was her only son and they were just them. No else.

  
  


The thought made Donghyuck sigh slightly and he realized that his eyes were glued to the couple while he lost in thoughts. When he consciously looked back up and the previous man in red tux also shimmered back at him which made him turn back to the bar immediately, not giving the man a chance to examine himself.

  
  


“Man… That man in red… How is it possible that such fascinating people exist?” Donghyuck heard Sicheng referencing the man who just had Donghyuck butterflies in his stomach.

  
  


“Because he's no people. He's definitely a sinful angel who's urging me to commit sins right here.” Jungwoo remarked and the man just had a heartbreak a while ago.

  
  


He could hear his friends' thirsty thoughts and debate over the red man, probably not bothering to notice his boyfriend beside. He kept bearing with their blabber until he started feeling lo be puking.

  
  


“Hyuck you okay?”

  
  


Donghyuck looks at his friends and whoa… They remembered that he was also here. “I guess… My stomach is growling and my head is buzzing. This alcohol really makes me throw up. I'll be back in a bit.” Donghyuck excuses himself as he makes his way to the restroom.

  
  


It was sad that he couldn't even get a chance to interact with that red beauty. The night was wasted, so was him.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“So, this was the party you were talking about.”

  
  


“Not as elegant as your mum's but, I can assure you that it'll be a lot of fun.”

  
  


The man chuckles at the assurance as he replies, “Literally Haechan, everything is fun as long as it doesn't consist of my mum.”

  
  


“So true. Isn't it?”

  
  


Another series of giggles was rolled at Haechan's taunt. “Now are we gonna have fun or just gonna talk about my mum?”

  
  


Now it was Haechan's turn to shoot a slight chortle. “Why not?” Haechan purrs as he lifts his arm a little and bends through the elbow so that the other man could hold in. “But Jae, suddenly so eager for what?” He teased as Jaehyun just rolled his eyes while holding onto the latter.

  
  


They entered the crowded area and ironically as soon as they got in, all eyes were on them. It felt as if they were some viral celebrity couple while the others were paparazzi who unexpectedly got the chance to interact with them face to face.

  
  


Well, it was normal for both Haechan and Jaehyun to look this captivating. And tonight it went to an extent with Haechan's dominating aura in his lavender shaded outfit, while Jaehyun's red as rose suit made him extra seductive.

  
  


“I know that all the people are looking at us but those three… Especially that man in black in the middle, he is literally eye raping you.”

  
  


Jaehyun looked at where the latter had mentioned and there were actually the three musketeers with the center wearing black. Just as he was about to lock their eyes the man turned back in an instant.

  
  


Jaehyun sniggers at the embarrassment of the man. “Celebrity behavior, Don. Celebrity behavior.”

  
  


Haechan nods cockily in agreement while Jaehyun starts looking around until he catches something specific, or could say, someone specific. “Well, there's also a sight which may please your eyes.” Haechan follows where the latter motioned and yes! The sight was really pleasing. Or was even more than that.

  
  


“The moon's shining extra bright, tonight in white.” Haechan commented huskily.

  
  


“Now you are literally eye raping an FBI officer huh…”

  
  


“Not really. You know Taeil likes it internally.” Haechan playfully adds and they both crackled in laughter while still looking at the said officer.

  
  


It was obvious that they recognized the man oh so clearly despite his covered face. But it was also not knowing how much they've faced the cop on countless occasions. Well, for Jaehyun it was not as often as Haechan but then again, who could forget officer Moon Taeil?

  
  


And the officer on the other hand, was just on the same page as them. It took only mere moments for him to perceive the presence of the Don.

  
  


Their eyes met and locked for a moment. There was an electrifying affection which suddenly turn to a trigger for Taeil when Haechan snakes his arm around Jaehyun's waist, pulls him closer even though they were already so close, and then crashes their lips in a passionate kiss to which some people of the crowd cheered while some went back to their business. Probably backing off in defeat knowing that they didn't have any chance with them. Not that Haechan cared about their reaction.

  
  


The only reaction he cared about was the officer's and he was more than blessed with the triggered reaction on his Moon's face.

  
  


“But I'm sure that he wouldn't like it so be ready for the consequence, Romeo.” Jaehyun purrs as he slips from the scene like a wasp. Leaving Haechan alone on the spot and reaching the spot where that man in black was seated. However, he wasn't sitting there anymore. Only the other two guys with the middle seat empty.

  
  


Jaehyun reaches the bar nonetheless and sits on the empty spot, catching the two men completely off guard as they stare at Jaehyun amusingly.

  
  


The guy on the left lears his throat as he breaks the silence. “It is said that god sends angels only to excessively lucky people. And I don't know why, but I'm feeling lucky tonight.”

  
  


“It is also known that when a man gets unexpectedly lucky he starts becoming unexpectedly sinful. And I'm kind of feeling sinful tonight.” Said the guy on the right.

  
  


Jaehyun chuckles extra cheesy quotes. And the guys just seemed to be melting even more. “This might have not been said, nor known. But whether you get lucky, or sinful, the thing you should always remember is just to be truthful. To the world, to yourself. You can be either positive, negative, different or whatsoever. Just never be fake, no matter for who, or what. Always show your true colors, and make this world truly colorful.”

  
  


“Whoa… You don't have only godly visuals but godly lingual as well. Well… My name's Jungwoo, Jungwoo Kim.” The man on the left side introduced himself.

  
  


“Dong Sicheng but you can call me Winwin. I don't usually reveal this name to people. Not even to my besties but to you, beautiful. Now, could we have the opportunity to get your name as well…”

  
  


“I would really love to but, what's there in name when a man is known for his performance, for his game. No?” Jaehyun's enormous statement in his enormously hypnotizing tone just dazed the duo. Though, the daze was soon broken when a honey touched voice pitched in the moment.

  
  


“Beautiful people of the night, this moment is so beautiful but why can't I still feel the vibe? Should we not make the atmosphere? Should we not move our body to the rhythm here?”

  
  


The trio turned towards the voice's direction and coincidentally, all of the three recognized the owner of the voice. There was just an obvious difference. Jaehyun recognized it as Haechan, which the person actually was. While Jungwoo and Sicheng acknowledged it as, “Donghyuck? Whoa! When did he change his outfit?”

  
  


“Are you sure Woo-ah if it's only an outfit? He changed his entire self in a blink!”

  
  


Jaehyun frowned for a second at the unknown name. Maybe the lads were ridiculously drunk and wasted. And maybe the entire crowd was wasted except the officer, Haechan and he himself. Interesting.

  
  


“Gentlemen, what do you say? Should we join?” Jaehyun asks suggestively.

  
  


Both Jungwoo and Sicheng smirked and forwarded their hands from each for Jaehyun to take as they took him to the floor like a princess.

  
  


Jaehyun shares a knowing look with Haechan before they both glance at the not so impressed officer.

  
  


The volume of the music increased as the crowd started moving themselves to the beat. Haechan, taking advantage of the situation of course, grabs onto Taeil's smaller frame and starts synchronizing their bodies. Taeil couldn't do anything but to follow the act at that moment. Well, even though he really wasn't interested in dancing but being that close with the Don was something he didn't mind. He would not admit it though.

  
  


After a few moments of awkwardly dancing, Haechan smoothly slips from the sight without even Taeil's realization. The officer searched around but the Don was nowhere. He huffs in frustration as he exits the area and goes through the gallery.

  
  


And there he saw the man of his dreams… Correction, man of his mission. Standing through the border, it seemed as if he was actually waiting there for Taeil to come.

  
  


“I've finally got you Don.” Taeil aims his gun at the latter.

  
  


Haechan turns back and smiles fondly at the man. “You've always got me Taeil.”

  
  


And then in a blink, Haechan kicked daintily on Taeil's hand which made the gun fly in the air. The weapon soon falls back and Taeil tries to catch it only to fail as Haechan grips on it and sets on his belt.

  
  


Taeil grunts grumpily and starts landing kicks which Haechan somehow managed to tackle. The officer then starts going for smacks but Haechan grabs onto his arm and settles him on the spot. “Illie, come on… Tonight is our night. Not the Don's, not the FBI's, no one's. Just ours. You know, the only reason I came here is–” Taeil harshly pushes Haechan not letting the latter complete his statement but he starts inputting his speech instead.

  
  


“Yes. I know it's me. Because you just enjoy torturing me and see me failing all over again. But not tonight, Haechan.” Taeil resumed attacking ridiculously and it was now getting difficult for Haechan to defend. Their masks fell off as well due to excessive force.

  
  


The officer then aggressively clasped onto Haechan's tie and pulled him to his and soon they were dangerously close.

  
  


The surroundings went dazed at that moment and the only audible thing was their husky breaths. They looked in each other's eyes for mere minutes before their gaze flipped on each other's lips.

  
  


Soon their bodies started moving automatically and they were so, so close to kiss…

  
  


However, “Ahh!” Haechan screamed on the dart as Taeil started searching for something from his secret equipment.

  
  


“Hey! Who's there?” The shout slightly startled Taeil and maybe the person was just some civilian from the party. To prevent any chaotic environment, Taeil unwillingly detached the injection from Haechan's neck, took his gun from his belt and disappeared from there before the man could even properly appear.

  
  


Haechan was feeling like he was about to faint at any moment but he managed to get his mask back and cover his upper face before the person could look at him.

  
  


“Hey buddy, are you alright?” The man asks as he fully appears in the scene and Haechan just went completely in disbelief at the sight.

  
  


The man looked exactly like him! His facial structure, body proportion, sun kissed skin tone and everything. It felt as if it was Haechan himself, just in different clothing and style.

  
  


And maybe his voice even sounded honey touched just his. He wasn't sure though but he did get, once the man spoke again. “Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you. But I hope you wouldn't mind me examining you since you don't seem in a very good condition. It seems like that guy was violently mobbing you.” The man bends and sits in front and smiles humbly at Haechan. It was an entirely innocent and genuine smile and it felt very awkward to Haechan to see such expression on  _ his  _ face.

  
  


“I know that it's strange to interact with strangers but I wouldn't be a stranger if I'd introduce myself. The name's Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Coming to this party was never a good idea. And the heavy hangover just made it even worse.

  
  


Well, whom Donghyuck could even blame? For the party visit, he sure could say his friends but for the drinks, he enjoyed them way too much himself. It was so rare, as rare as diamond in mines for Donghyuck to consume alcohol. But once the drop starts taking over, he also lets himself get wasted like ever. And then the constant throw up put him to tremor.

  
  


“Jesus fucking–” The cursing sure cursed Donghyuck back as he throws more content and kept throwing until he somewhat feels entirely empty.

  
  


He turns tap on and starts refreshing himself. Even though he literally threw every drop of alcohol, as well as breakfast and lunch, he still had the heaviness in his head and daze phase and he literally was feeling like a drunktard.

  
  


After finishing with refreshment, Donghyuck just stands as he stares at his reflection. He couldn't even see his face clearly. His vision was kind of blurry. He takes a breath and tosses the mask in his tux's pocket as he starts walking back to the party area only to be engrossed by the sounds of hitting.

  
  


Donghyuck changes his track and begins following the sound's direction. Just as he reached the spot, a loud scream came from there and then he spotted two men, one man in white suit who seemed to be harassing the other guy in a purple outfit.

  
  


“Hey! Who's there?” Donghyuck shouts which caught the harasser off guard as he took something from the other man's clothing and ran. Donghyuck saw the man's condition and went to him instantly to help. “Hey buddy, are you alright?” He asks the latter and who just seemed dazed. His face wasn't entirely visible due to the mask but Donghyuck could feel since he himself was feeling hazy.

  
  


“Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you. But I hope you wouldn't mind me examining you since you don't seem in a very good condition. It seems like that guy was violently mobbing you.” Donghyuck assures while showing the sincerest smile he could. The guy must be scared from that mobster so it was understandable to be terrified.

  
  


Donghyuck bends down slowly to be on the portion as the guy. “I know that it's strange to interact with strangers but I wouldn't be a stranger if I'd introduce myself. The name's Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.” He introduces himself but the other man was still just breathing. Donghyuck sighed and then he spotted the needled mark which made him frown in wariness.

  
  


He springs out a tissue from his blazer's and softly swipes the mark to capture any possible form of chemical. He smells the tissue and starts speaking. “It seems to be chloroformic acid. I'm not really accurate with chems but I have attained average knowledge to handle these types of scenes.” He tosses his other pocket and springs a thin spray bottle. “My sanitizer consists of ethanol which helps the presentation of chemical reactions. Chloroform might get you unconscious so it'll help to keep you sober.” He sprays at the darted spot and the man hisses a little.

  
  


“Thankfully it was just chloroform but even this causes serious accidents on multiple occasions. That guy was literally trying to kidnap or even kill you. Do you want me to call the police or something?”

  
  


“No… I'm fine. It's fine.” It was the first time the guy spoke and did his voice sound as if Donghyuck was hearing his recording? Well hell yeah but that must be the effect of hangover.

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Yeah. I am for sure.” The man assures as he starts getting up.

  
  


“Okay but at least you should take some rest. The spray does help to prevent the faintness but it may be possible that you can still be fainted if you'd walk or drive by the night as the chloroform was directly injected. We can easily arrange a guest room for you. I could also talk to my friend…”

  
  


Donghyuck was almost rambling in concern which made the other man chuckle. “It's alright. I'm fine now. And I'm here with a friend so he'd be with me on my way to home.”

  
  


Donghyuck realizes his overly caring behavior. He also chuckles but in embarrassment as he jolts, “Alright, alright. Well, good to hear that you're not alone here. But still, please keep this.” Donghyuck forwards his sanitizer. “If you feel sting or any kind of uneasiness through the darted skin, just spray it over. It will help to sooth whatever reaction. And don't forget to have some fresh fruit juice or anything once you get home. It will instantly recover you up and uhh… Just take care, okay?”

  
  


The man crackles gleefully as he accepts Donghyuck's gift and says, “Yes, Hyung.”

  
  


There was an unknown spark as soon as the term was spilled by the latter and what was shocking is that the man himself seemed shocked even though it was him to address Donghyuck as his hyung out of nowhere. Maybe he himself didn't know as to how it came out from his mouth. And he did seem embarrassed but there was truly no need to feel that. Not especially when Donghyuck actually liked it that way.

  
  


“I mean, Yes Sir. Have a great night.” The man exclaims and then disappears through the gallery like a spark.

  
  


“You too have a sweet night, Dongsaengie.” Donghyuck mumbles and smiles to himself as he starts making his way back to the party hall but once again…

  
  


“Haechan!” What?

  
  


Donghyuck turns and sees the same man in red coming to him. The man then removes his mask and Donghyuck swore that Jungwoo was not wrong when he was saying that the guy was sinful because gosh… Those sharp eyes and hypnotizing gaze were giving him the vibes that he never ever thought of. He felt an extremely sweet shimmer but at the same time he was feeling like a heated sinner.

  
  


“Where did you go? I was looking for you and, when did you get these clothes?”

  
  


Donghyuck looks at his outfit for a second before replying to the latter. “Just tonight. You like it?” Donghyuck probably didn't know what he was saying.

  
  


The man frowns in confusion but nods in agreement nonetheless. “Anyways, I wanted to say that I think we should be leaving now. I've seen his partner and maybe more members would be here. I don't want us to get into any problematic situation tonight for literally no reason.” The man explains and Donghyuck just nods along not really getting a thing he said.

  
  


“Okay then let's go.” The man starts moving as he takes Donghyuck's hand in his, trying to tag him along but the latter stopped. The man once again frowned perplexedly.

  
  


“Uhh… You move ahead, I'll be following in a bit.” Donghyuck honestly didn't know what he was saying.

  
  


The latter smiles and sighs as he spoke. “Whatever you're tending to do, I just hope will be done successfully tonight.”

  
  


And the thing that the man did was just dreamily unexpected. He rolls his hands around Donghyuck's neck and kisses him soothingly. It didn't take even a second for Donghyuck to kiss back and he didn't even know from where did he get such confidence or why such a beauty was even kissing him.

  
  


The kiss then ended as quickly as it was started. Or maybe not but it felt that way to Donghyuck since he wanted more of this red beauty's red beautiful lips.

  
  


“I'll be waiting by the terrace. Just take care okay?” Donghyuck nods and the man pecks on his lips one last time before flashing away.

  
  


What just happened?

  
  


“Whoa Hyuck! What's poppin' tonight?”

  
  


“Not only are you behaving in a different way, you even snatched our doll away!”

  
  


“No, I'm not. It's just the heavy hangover.”

  
  


“Heavy hangover or heavily simping over? You were lecturing us to study instead of flirting around but it's us who didn't get any humps while you got that red man who was unexpectedly hot!”

  
  


Donghyuck sighs and shakes his head at his friends' rant. “Well, I still stand by my statement of studying instead of flirting. And, I wasn't doing anything intentionally, thanks to you guys and the alcohol which is controlling me tonight. As for you guys, we're still here and I still hear the hotties over there so you still got a chance my bar bears.”

  
  


Both Jungwoo and Sicheng's mouths went agape as they looked at their friend incredulously. “Woo-ah, our Hyuck has been replaced… And I freaking love this new one!”

  
  


“So do I, Sicheng, so do I.”

  
  


The duo rest their hands on Donghyuck's shoulder from each side, seeming idiotically excited at their drunk and dazed friend. The friend himself was beaming with enthusiasm for god knew what reasons. It was such a wasted yet wonderful night, honestly.

  
  


“Also…” Donghyuck purrs out of nowhere as they walk together.

  
  


“Coming to this party was not really a bad idea.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Joy, I've encountered him at the gallery and had darted at him as well but some unfortunate bachelor spoiled the plan and he managed to escape.”

  
  


“Don't worry Officer Taeil, I've seen a numberless vehicle over here in the basement. It could be possible he came here through that. I went on the other floors to search for other clues but found nothing. So I guess the basement should be it.”

  
  


“Alright. I'm almost down then. Let's tag at the spot.” Taeil hangs up the call as the elevator door swifts open.

  
  


He walks into the basement and spots his partner talking with some guards. “Agent Joy, what's up here?”

  
  


The woman looks at him and the frustrated expression could be seen on her face. “That car, officer. It was a black and blank vehicle but now there's a white labelled car standing there. I don't know…”

  
  


“Hey, hey, calm down. It's alright. We're gonna–” The beeping of their devices interrupted Taeil.

  
  


The duo checked on the transceiver and it was the call from headquarters. “Leave it to me, Officer. I'll handle Commander.” Joy insists and Taeil nods as the woman excuses herself.

  
  


Taeil walks to the car where Joy potentially had seen the abandoned car she was mentioning. He examines the car nonchalantly until his eyes catch an odd note by the number plate.

  
  


He snatches the note to see what it reads.

  
  


_ “Your Joy is true. I just played dirty with you. Anyways, the only reason I got slightly weak tonight is your extra hypnotizing vibe in white. It suits you as heaven. Please wear it more often. Besides, you'll have to wear white during our wedding as well, right. XOXO.” _

  
  


Taeil crushes the note and makes a mental note to not wear white ever again.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“You literally didn't have any business there then why did we go to that party?”

  
  


“Just for fun Jaehyun. Just for fun.”

  
  


Jaehyun gets up a little from the man's chest so he could look at him while saying, “For fun or to ruin someone?”

  
  


The man chuckles in delight at the thought of the stated someone. “What can I say? It's just more than to ruin him especially when he looks fascinatingly perfect...”

  
  


“When are you gonna confess to him then, Haechan?”

  
  


Haechan sighs in an unsure expression. “When the right time comes of course. Just hoping for the time to come in this life and not in the next life.” He jokes but Jaehyun didn't laugh.

  
  


Instead, the man rests his hand on the latter's cheek and gives a delighted kiss on the lips. Haechan roams down the other's neck and starts tasting his jawline as Jaehyun spoke, “Just remember one thing Haechan, I will always be your friend and support you with any of your decisions.”

  
  


“I know Jae. So will I.”

  
  


They both looked at each other and smiled then Jaehyun jolted again.

  
  


“Anyways, how and when did you manage to change your clothes? I didn't see you picking any backups here?”

  
  


Haechan frowned for a second but then remembered about his lookalike. He decided not to utter anything specific about the scenario for now. Hence, “Don behavior Jae. Don behavior.” He answers and then seals their lips in a hungry kiss which makes the car moving even more than before.

  
  


They haven't escaped the building yet. Instead, their anonymous car got up to the terrace and they have some good after party sex. And the awkward fact suddenly bothered Jaehyun so he interrogated.

  
  


“And, how did you get this car over here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has officially become a chapter of mine with the most scenes ever consisting of seven scenes in total! MILESTONE. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I had this in a doc archive to write about in the future sometime. However, on the 1st of the February, Wattpad announced a contest entitled #OpenNovellaContest2021.
> 
> I wasn't really going to participate and was just unknowingly scrolling through the challenged prompts… And then, one certain prompt caught my eye because it was exactly what's this story about!
> 
> Long lost twins encountering each unexpectedly!
> 
> Overall, I'm really excited (maker I'm always excited with my own stories) for this novel along with my journey with the Wattpad Novella Contest and I really hope that it will hype y'all up as well.
> 
> If possible, please do leave votes and comments on the [Open Novella Contest Page](https://www.wattpad.com/story/258112642)
> 
> Thanks and love lots!


End file.
